Broken Paths
by the red imp
Summary: a quest for vengeance as four friends hunt down the ones that slayed there loved ones a croos between v for vendetta resident evil, blade and sin city enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Silence

Broken Paths

Chapter 1: Silence

Silence had never dreamed of a life like this so terrible with a chance that he might be killed one of these days but he didn't have a choice. When he was a child, blood runners took over and burned his village killing everyone within it. Silence however, was inside a cottage at the time and the blood runners couldn't find him but when they burned down the cottage silence was trapped inside when he came out his skin was so burnt it disintegrated to the touch. But even that wasn't the worst of it. What he saw that day drove him on a quest for vengeance saw strewn bodies everywhere, he saw blood and limbs so bad they were nearly impossible to recognize. He stumbled eight miles to the nearest hospital before collapsing. After he was put in a room and the surgery was done he was only slightly better than before. His skin had scars so sensitive to light he always wore bandages. The next night he left the hospital under the cover of darkness he couldn't wait anymore, the training had to begin.

Smoke echoed from his gun as he shot the man. He looked around. The other bloodrunners came at him wielding shotguns, katanas and heavy axes. They didn't stand a chance. Silence tore them apart with an Uzi and a katana. Body parts flew through the air. As the leader ran away Silence picked up an axe and threw it, it caught him in the back of his skull.

Silence: "20 men died for your head," as he cut open the mans head " and your leader massacred an entire village for mine," as he shoved the whole skull in a bag "I think we're even"

As he returned home he placed the skull on a wall in a dark room and hung up his equipment and took off his bandages as he lay down to sleep unknowing of what was to come.


	2. Chapter 2 Kren

Chapter: 2 Kren

Unlike Silence, kren had lived well up until he was kidnapped at 17. Kren sustained beating after beating until his body took it no longer. He never killed a man until that day, as he was getting kicked by his one of his kidnappers, kren focused his hatred on his enemy and killed him, with his mind. Kren somehow grabbed the man's foot and tripped him then he broke the chains from his hands and feet and used them to tear the man apart. His partner came in with a pistol in each hand but could not see him even kren could not see himself as he stared through his invisible hands and once again kren focused his hate on his other enemy and lit him on fire and held him levitated in the air until finally, when kren had had enough, he broke his neck with only a motion of his hand.

Kren: "how long has it been 20-25 years" kren said to the battered body

: "I knew… who you were (cough) the day… you were born I knew of your talents how you were so-wheeze- perfect"…

Kren: "a shot to the head a stab in the side an opened backbone and still you will meet you're redemption" as kren broke the man's arm

: "You will never know your past… everything you think is true… is a lie!

Kren: "no I know my past you are the li"…

: "You are a cursed creature you were not born but created by demons that conspired to keep you alive… there have been others… but they all embraced their gift and became bloodrunners you however... are black-blooded and you do not embrace your gift"

Kren: "who are you"…

: "I am your creator Demus the demon that forged blood and hate together to create you"

Kren: "I'll give you one thing"

Demus: "what is that my child"

Kren: "you raised your own killer that takes guts" as he ripped off Demusar arms and legs began using them to beat him to death until all that was left was a bloody smear

As he was walking away he asked to him self

Kren: "Who am I?" A question he'd asked himself a million times but one nevertheless he got an answer to


	3. Chapter 3 Eve & Malice

Chapter 3: Eve and Malice

Eve had a fearful past always being hunted by her enemies, a group of "unpure" vampires because eve and her brother malice were the two remaining descendants of a pure blooded vampire family called the Reisncret the last pure blooded vampire family ever when she was young her and a group of other families got massacred by renegade vampires, vampires who don't follow the code that is lived by all. Since then Eve has become the fastest strongest toughest vampire know to her family. Her brother malice did not train physically but mentally as he read ancient text from books over 50 000 years old which spoke of ways to duplicate a body and to create demonic weapons thought to be lost to the ages he is the smartest man ever known to mankind.

Eve: "malice are you in? Malice"

_Malice: " I hear you remember your objection is to eliminate the blood runners in the temple and not the temple itself history has used this temple so many times damage is Irreversible" _

Eve: " yeah, yeah I've done this before 30 runners decapitate all of them restore honor to the family so what are my weapons today?"

_Malice: " well we have an acid steel axe, an atomizer, you have your explosive shells for your duels, a shotgun that shoots a bullet so fast it actually explodes when it stops, and my personal fav a grenade belt containing grenades which have demolecularizing capabilities" _

Eve: " so when do I start?"

_Malice: " when target number one rounds the corner."_

Eve: " easy as she slid her axe out of his neck"

_Malice: "eve watch it that guy just sounded the alarm you're gonna have to use some strategy…"_

Icon: where is she huh, show your face

Eve: " I'm right here you call those people warriors take a look one grenade is a toll for the lives of 30 men"

Icon: ah so well played you've lost to me before eve but this time your life will not be spared

Eve: " I don't need to fight you I've already one" she flings a wire around her opponent's neck slowly it cuts into him until he finally falls lifeless

_Malice: "you know you didn't have to use those grenades"_

Eve: " when bloodrunners can't even see me as I slit their throats you don't need to besides I was trying for the record. I'll see at the mansion we'll find out what our next mission is"

_Malice: "oh by the way you set a new record for killing 30 men at once it took you what 45 hundredths of a second"_

Eve: "damn I was aiming for 20"


	4. Chapter 4 Fate

Chapter 4: fate

Silence: "what do we hunt today"

_Computer: "Target acquired Saren de Ven last location the temple of Asrek moved to the pit assassination prominent"_

Grabbing duel Uzi's off the wall and 32 cal. Sniper rifle he took off and began the hunt for the head of Saren de Ven

Kren: "who are we looking for today" scanning the list he came across his next assignment. A man named Saren de Ven a brutal bloodrunner who ordered the massacre of a whole country without giving it a second thought. Kren grabbed a pair of nightvision goggles and a stealth suit. At the pit it was pitch black and only the bloodrunners could see. Kren had already teleported to the pit

Eve: "Who's the top on the hitlist"

Malice: " well you have a choice for today you got Darkstone but he is armed to teeth with allies"

Eve: "pass who else you got"

Malice: "well there's always freestyle killing you know go into a lair kill all the guys there in a fraction of a second before they can even shoot a bullet"

Eve: " I did that yesterday"

Malice: "hmm… oh here's a good one some sicko named Saren de Ven and here's the bonus he used to be a renegade vampire until the bloodrunners wiped them out so he joined them"

Eve: I'll take it… Oh when I get back make sure you prepare a new wall of "trophies" the old ones are getting moldy

Malice: (sigh) "I'll take care of it as he walked into a room full of heads and skulls of hundreds of slain enemies

Malice: "I really should get my one trophy room but all I do is give her the weapons"

Silence sat staring through the rain at his target scoping out his head and neck but now wasn't the time for rash actions he had to be patient…

Silence: "what the…" but was cut short there was a man already down there tearing his guards apart but without a weapon

Eve too saw the man down there she had not been aware that there was a bounty on this man. Still it made no difference, she always got her man no matter who she had to cut through she leaped down and began fighting pistols blazing she took 10 men before they even realised what was going on

Silence now saw a woman on the field also tearing apart his allies but was moving so quickly he only caught a glimpse of her. Silence was an exellant marksman he could hit a man between the eyes with a pistol 50 ft. from him and with a scope it only mad his marksmanship better but his guards would defend him to the death as they formed a protective circle around him so silence leaped off the rooftop and began slicing.

Once all the guards had been eliminated it was left with them and Saren quickly drawing pistols with laser scopes and honing in on one another Kren simply stood there with glowing red hands pointing to his so called allies

Eve: "alright who are you people and why have you come after this man"

Saren started to run but Kren broke his legs with a simple look

Silence: " I was about to ask you the same question"

Kren: " me as well what is your quarrel with this man, this scum of a vampire"

Silence: " I hunt down those who burned down my village and massacred my people and this asshole was the one who ordered the attack "

Eve: " I hunt those who are or are close to the people who murdered my family"

Kren: " I was destined to become a bloodrunner but I changed my fate and now I hunt them for the suffering they've caused others

Silence: " well were not really fighting opposite causes so let's kill this man and be done with it"

Eve: "good idea" she said while wringing a multibladed disc that severed his head and came back to her where she caught it

Kren: " you know what we really took care of those guys easily back there" pointing to a pile of corpses, I think a mutually beneficial partnership could be arranged"

Eve: " perhaps a team of hunters would be better than stalking you prey alone"

Silence: " sorry but I hunt alone"

Kren: "what the hell's wrong with you. You have the best accuracy and strength of us all"

Eve: " this team so called needs a leader and without a deadly hand like yours it will take a toll on our lives "

Kren: "Yeah man I've had lots of close calls where I nearly died"

Silence: " if you really think that a partnership of brotherhood is better than stalking and killing individual targets I'll join"

Eve: " perfect now back to the operations"

Malice: "hey who are these guys"

Eve: "your new partners deal with it"

Malice: " I don't even know who these guys are"

Eve: "there's Kren with the ability to use his mind to morph, distort or even exterminate an objects mind or even the object itself and there's silence with unmatched strength and deadly accuracy and reflexes"

Malice: " fine but let me at least show them the " equipment" they'll be using"

Eve: " fine just don't test any of your new gadgets one them" and she walked away

Malice led them into a room filled stories high with gadgets, weapons and any other thing malice had read in the old books

Malice: " this is the DMR the demolecularizing disintegration rifle can pierce through solid titanium and eat away at it as soon as it hits a target. This is your basic scope rifle heat vision and neuro vision allows you to see and hear your target's body temperature and what they're thinking. A new test of mine the acid grenade chuck these in a room and it will explode showering acid onto all who deserve it. Mk- 12 duel pistols hold up to a 500 clip and can penetrate through anything. Your M4 rapid-fire machine gun with an attached grenade launcher fitted with " the repeater" you shoot a single bullet in a target and all your bullets no matter where aimed home back into the first target. Razor wire dipped in an acid coating it burns the fingers even to the touch. 12-gauge shotgun witch can be broken down into two pistols, a katana or even a bomb with a blast radius of 1000 feet. And this a 24' repeater rocket launcher laser scope, homing device, heat-seeking, sniper range 2 km fires 10, 20 or 50 depending on the size of the rockets or in the event of something devastational a single rocket can be fired this rocket is 2 feet long and radioactive on impact it will release a semisphere of a blast style with so much radiation it will kill anyone within a 20 000 cubic mile radius by simple burning them to ashes.

Well boys what do you think?"

**REVIEW please I need some thought from my readers for improvement**


	5. Chapter 5 Rogue

Chapter 5: Rogue

Rogue was never one to befriend he was malicious now and was malicious then one time when he was 14 he killed one of his friends for disagreeing with him. To him he became first, last and always. After he the incident, he was brought away and joined boot camp where in the first night alone he single handedly slit the throats of everyone there. Then he ran away with a passion for hate growing he started a group of people like him and the group expanded and expanded until it became a global community, the bloodrunners with a majority of the world influenced by the group he took the world by storm and started killing all who opposed him. He is the leader of the bloodrunners along with Darkstone his bodyguard and Tempest his top assassin.

Malice: " so that's the deal this guy is the won responsible for all our problems we kill him his whole operation goes down"

Eve: " we can't fight him yet he is armed to the teeth with soldiers and allies before we go after him we have to eliminate some of his brethren and partners"

Silence: "who is it today then"

Malice: " well if you're up to it you can take on a whole village of bloodrunners, which means no worry about casualties anything moves you shoot it"

Kren: " I'm down"

Eve: "me too"

Silence: " I will too if I get the right stuff"

Malice: "deal, c'mon let's take a look in the candyshop shall we?"

Eve: alright Kren flank up to the north side of the village, silence cut your way through to the residence area.

Silence: " I won't have to cut through anything you're brother lent me one of his DG 's I can tear open an enemy without making a sound"

Eve: " I'll take the west route when were all done meet back at the mansion we'll plot our next attack there…"

_Malice: " and what about me?"_

Eve: "you keep us up to date with tracker info I don't want any of my team dead today"

The guards heard nothing as Kren slipped by them but if one of them turned around Kren broke his arms and legs and chucked him in the water then would light the other one on fire and then crush him into a ball. Silence had an easy job too he picked off the guards on the north side and then climbed up to the temple. Eve didn't other for stealth as she shot bullet after bullet, shell after shell and round after round into them, which is probably why it took her a great deal of time to get up to the temple where her teammates were.

Kren: " what took ya?"

Silence: "you should have been here an hour ago it's damn cold outside"

Eve: "sorry I encountered an ex-renegade vampire and I had to take my time with him" pulling up a head with no eyes, nose, tongue or scalp.

Kren: " ya well you should've just carved him and be done with i…

Just then a huge mound of a man came charging at him shooting him into a temple pillar where he fell to the ground unconscious.

Silence: "what the hell…" but was cut short as the man came at him. Fortunately eves quick thinking and Malices instruction's dealt the man a heavy blow as eve caught him in the face with her right foot.

_Malice: "oh frick eve that's the guy that's darkheart" as the man got up._

Silence: "I don't care who that guy is" as he pumped round after round into him. He absorbed every round in his chest and as soon as the bullets went through his wounds healed in a fraction of a second.

Eve: "silence! We have to leave now!"

Silence picked up Keens body and slung it over his shoulder and to delay the great he threw his acid edged katana straight into the man.

Darkstone: "AAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH" he cried, as the blade buried into is skull.

Eve: " let's get out of here" silence quickly followed leaving the beast to grimace

But after the team had left the monster quickly regained thought he tried to pull out the blade but found that it had buried deep in his head so deep that even his mighty strength could not dislodge it. So he did the only thing he could do, rip off the piece of katana that wasn't in his head. As soon as he finished he held up the broken pieces and yelled a battle cry so loud it could be heard from miles away.


	6. Chapter 6 Darkest Hour

Chapter 6: Darkest hour

Silence: "eh you ok?"

Kren: " oh my head, what did I do?"

Silence: " eve he's awake"

Eve: " easy that thing hit you hard you're were out cold for 12 hours"

Kren: " I need to get moving"

Eve: " you sure you were comatose for a long time"

Cracks his neck " I'll be fine I need to limber up let's get ready"

Malice: "holy crap, guys come check this out" he motioned to them

On the screen it showed a video played in a continuos loop. It showed another city being taken over by the bloodrunners but even worse the city put up a fight. So when the bloodrunners had won, they tortured every living person in that city, man, woman, child, young, old no one was sparded in the genocide, and the worse thing was with Haven destroyed only three rebel cities remained. Kren took the report to the worst.

Kren: " what city was that?"

Malice: " Haven why?"

Kren offered no response but instead flung a chair across the room where it broke as it hit the wall

Kren: "that was my brother dammit!"

Eve: " what you have family"

Kren: " yes when I was kidnapped I left my family behind since then they have been killed or embraced the bloodrunner faith except my brother he went on to haven to be safe now his corpse rots, desecrated on the ground "

Silence: it wasn't your fault…

Kren: "HE WAS MY BROTHER, HE WAS MY RESPONSIBILITY, I should have been there, I should have protected him!"

Silence: "blood is a bond that you two shared but blood is only so thick, think we probably would've died against darkstone if it hadn't been for you

Malice: " wait there's more"

_Report: " and the leader of the attack was Tempest, known to all as rogues right hand man single handedly took half of the villagers by storm" _

Kren fist tightened

Silence: " I know what you're thinking don't do it"

Kren: " he killed my brother I have to"

Silence: " this man took half the city in the blink of an eye do you honestly think that you can kill him"

Kren: " I'll do more than that, I'll make sure that he never kills anyone again you do not know what I'm going to do to this man" Then he teleported

Silence:(sigh) "I have a pretty good idea"

Krens fury took the guards by surprise as he was fueled by hatred he skinned the guards alive and hung them from the rooftops of Haven. Kren looked up at the dim light of the palace of Haven he knew Tempest was there because he heard a scream and then saw a head tossed out the window.

Kren: "alright you son of a bitch I'm coming"

Up in the palace tempest sat staring at the body he just decapitated, a headless corpse onto it's knees in a begging position until finally it fell on the floor lifeless

Tempest: "servants bring me something to eat if I do not like it you can consider yourselves a liability that will be taken care of"

Guard: "sir I have some news your guards on the south ridge are dead their skinless

Bodies hanging from a rooftop"

Tempest: " whoever this guy is I want him dead I want his head before me on a silver platter

Guard: "yes sir Donn, Henriks you with me we're going to catch this guy before he wreaks any more damage

As they left the room tempest started to reminisce of the guards Bat and Port, his two top guards dead, however tempest moved on after you kill a certain amount of people death is a number two priority. He smiled as his servants brought something that looked like vomit back to him, the blood of an innocent would be splattered before the night was out

Kren had known the guards would come so he spent his last 20 minutes making traps, razor wire that hung like a noose, a silent pit, a guillitine and others that the guards would fall into. Something was rounding the corner kren slipped into invisibility to watch

Kren watched as victims one through five fell in the pit which closed around them crushing them. After that a lone guard tripped and fell on some of the blood of his colleagues and fell into Krens delicately placed razor wire. The guard let out a scream but died as the wire cut open his larynx. Another five guards fell trap to the guillitine and another 20 were taken care of by Krens own hands. But most of the kills went to a pit of spikes kren had found around the citys walls, where countless guards had fallen and been impaled on the spikes.

Kren offered a chuckle

Tempest: "good work you are very good at killing"

Kren spun around there was Tempest in a dark robe and blood covering his hands

Kren: " how did you…"

Tempest: "I am like you kren free to bend the universe as I please I thought that demus told you"

Kren: "how did you know…"

Tempest: " I watched you that day what you did to that man was truelly worthy of a bloodrunner come join us it is your destiny"

Kren picked up a spear and flung it straight at Tempest where he easily dodged it

Kren: "my destiny is to have your blood spilt for the exchange of my brothers"

Tempest: " Ah you're little mikaels brother you know he put up quite a fight until finally he caught my dagger in his throat"

Kren: "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

Tempest: "ha ha ha, get in line" and with a smirk he disappeared"


	7. Chapter 7 New Flesh

Chapter 7: New Flesh

Upon return Kren was welcomed back by a silent aura that echoed around everybody

He sat slumped in a chair until malice asked the question

Malice: "did you get him?"

Kren: " he got away, the sissy ran away! "

Silence: " I'm sorry man we'll get him someday"

Eve: "well… let's get some sleep things will look better tomorrow"

the next morning, Kren got up and left for a run the dawnish sun beating down on him as he ran from the mansion to a crossing into bloodrunner territory. When he got back he was surprised to find Eve and Malice awake at this hour.

Kren: "why are you up so early?"

Malice: " vampires don't need sleep as were also nocturnal"

Kren: "where's Silence?"

Malice: " he already went on his mission he's going to Aren city to secure the place and make sure no attacks break through"

Eve: "we've all got missions today separate ones, I will be heading to the pit to plant some C4 to blow up their little nest of bloodrunners, you are free to choose your mission"

Kren: " I know what I want to do, I want a headhunters check on everyone that destroyed haven"

Malice: " they're dead"

Kren: "what? I thought that thousands took over haven yesterday I had slayn but 50"

Eve: " well because we don't need sleep, we got the job done overnight, we hunted down and killed all of them"

A cracked smile came to Krens lips

Kren: " thanks guys. Ok malice I want a big mission surprise with something hard"

Malice: "I've got just the thing"

A while later Kren was in Europe trying to locate another rebel group, the 99 which consisted of 99 vampires however it was next to impossible as most of the eastern countries were destroyed after Darkstones massacre. Kren was looking somewhere where France used to be when he heard a noise.

Kren: "what the"

A slight shuffle of leaves it sounded like but when Kren turned back the road was empty he stopped for a second closing his eyes to his surroundings increasing his hearing tremendously the thing leapt off a lamppost and onto the ground as soon as kren opened his eyes the thing came at him slashing at him with its huge claws that extended where its fingers should be kren lifted it up in mid-air still slashing away at him. He broke its neck and still it kept slashing he lit it one fire and all that eroded away was its human features. The face represented a demon and the claws and legs like insects it also had wings. Kren finally killed it by tearing off its limbs and using its claws as swords. But as kren looked at it he saw a ghastly sight. There was a pack of these things 50 at least chasing after him so he ran.

Kren: " I need (pant) a weapon"

Just then a group of people came out of the shadows and shot these things with huge guns the creatures fell dead some flying, some crawling, some running as they fell dead light green blood fell from there bodies. After they had been destroyed the talking began

Kren: " who are you"

Opal: " I am opal, leader of the 99 what business do you have here?"

Kren: " I come with a message of alliance from another group"

Opal: " what makes you think your group is worth my time I have much greater things to do" as she walked away

Kren: " does the name Eve Reisncret ring a bell?"

That stopped opal dead in her tracks her pupils dilated and she turned to Kren

Opal: "how do know this name?"

Kren: " she is the leader of our group her brother malice asked me to find you for our aid"

Opal: " Malice? He's alive? I thought they were dead when the dawn of a 1000 nights took place they were killed in fire"

Kren: " they are alive and well but need help we come in search of your aid"

Opal: " we cannot leave here there are still survivors here and we have to protect them"

Kren: " we don't need you to leave we just need your countable alliance"

Opal: "fine but I want a confirmation they're alive"

Kren took off his communicator and switched it on and handed it to Opal

Opal: " hello this is opal of the 99 can you here me?"

_Malice: " opal?"_

Opal: " yes its me Its so good to here your voice"

_Malice: " no you died I thought you were killed in the fire"_

Opal: " no I'm alive I thought you died"

Malice: " can we count on the alliance?"

Opal: " definetly what do you need"

Malice: "a union"

back at the 99s camp opal was loading up kren with weapons and books

Opal: " oh when you're back at camp make sure Eve knows I'm alive"

Kren: " I'll make sure of…"

Worker: "Roaches!" and people looked to the hill sure enough three black coloured creatures stormed over the hill.

Opal: " we have to go"

As townsperson after townsperson shot at the creatures it left no effect the people ran in panic everywhere trying to get free. Kren had already began the fight as he used his powers to kill the roaches. Kren leapt on top of one and began battling it using what ever camw to hand with still no effect. Opal had seen a lot of combat and knew how to take down the roaches she started shooting upwards towards its stomach which was its weak spot. After 50 rounds the creature fell dead as blood oozed from its stomach. But in the while the roaches took care of the 99 shooting acid from there long proboscus like snouts and spraying fire from there mouths. Kren however took another one down, he wounded the beast and used a power cell from a dead 99 gun the beast screamed as the radioactive projectile was shoved in its stomach and the blood rained everywhere as the fuel cell became unstable and blew up the creature from the inside showering its organs everywhere. As the citizens gained back there confidence they became more aggresive and forced the creature to run away after it was out of sight the 99 was overcome with joy and there were huzzahs everywhere.

Opal: "you should go"

Kren: " you know I agree, but first I want some info on those things "

Opal: " well they're human at least used to be until taken over by a life form older than time itself, the parasite, it feed on not their body but their mind and soul, as rationality decreases, hate and impulsiveness, increase until they do things on pure hate and would kill even there closest acquaintances, and they have.

Kren: " if they get to our city than we'll need help these things could take on a whole group of bloodrunners and not have a scar left on them" and with that he disappeared

upon return kren was greeted by the whole team and Eve was very inquisitive.

Eve: " is she really alive?"

Kren: " yes by the way who is she?"

Eve: " my trainer"

**BE SURE TO REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8 Cold Skin

Chapter 8 cold skin

Kren: " where's silence?"

Eve: " still on his mission, he seams to be setting up barricades around the entire city"

Malice: " well if you two are done than we got an urgent mission to get to"

They circled around the computer screen looking at the video. On the tape it showed five masked men surrounding a city using telekinesis to destroy it.

Malice: " these men are the brothers five, a group of bloodrunners that quit and did there own thing. However they are not usually in a group so you should be able to destroy them individually as they only fight together when a large objective must be accomplished like destroying a city," he motioned to the screen to see them destroying Tavern, a bloodrunner town.

Eve: " why are we hunting them if they prey on bloodrunners?"

Malice: " there's a cash bounty on each of their head $20,000, and well I need some cash for parts if we're gonna upgrade the weapons"

Kren: " what about Silence?"

Malice: " he has the coordinates of your first target, he'll meat up with you there"

Kren: " where is our target"

Malice grinned

Malice: " I hope you like snow"

An hour later they were hiking up a mountain in Nepal, cold snow drifts biting at their skin freezing them through and through. After they made it to the top they saw a small cave with a dim light glowing.

Eve: " c'mon we have to do this without any setbacks"

As they entered the cave, they found him staring at the opposing wall arms and legs outstretched in a star-like position

Kren: " easy" he flung the man across the room and into a wall shattering his bones and the ice with a sickening crunch.

Kren: " c'mon we got a trophy"

Eve: " wait that was to…" but before she finished the man had gotten up and cracked his broken bones back into place. He turned to them.

Kren: "that blow would've killed any man"

The man had blood red eyes and a snakelike tongue, his skin was grey and clammy, he hissed than scaled the walls with suprising agility. Krens blood ran cold, he had seen the monster like this when he was looking for the 99 the virus had gotten across the ocean.

_Malice: " what the hell is that thing"_

Kren: " eve, hand me the gun" without an argument she handed it to him he shot the thing repeatedly but to no avail, it clambered up the opposite wall and turned its head around hissing and screaming and then it leapt. They would've died that day had it not been for Silence, he ran into the cave bringing an enormous gun and with a single shot killed the thing. It screamed as the acid melted through its body until only bones and skull remained. They picked up the skull.

Silence: " thought you needed some help"

Kren: " ha we owe you one" and with that left the cave hunting the second one.

they found the second one on an island somewhere in the pacific ocean. All three of them fought and nearly died for this priceless human skull.

: " no!" as the final round blew into his chest with eve holding the gun at point blank range

Kren: " where to next?"

He slammed silence across the room and grabbed eve by the neck and throttled her, this was number three and he was putting up a big fight

Kren: " what do we do malice?"

Eve had broken free and was shooting the man with all her guns and he stumbled and fell but just got back up again

_Malice: " here try this, make a symbol like a triangle with your fingers and say " Juden Avas Weln Rokshi"_

As instrusted kren made the shape and muttered the words

Kren: "Juden Avas Weln Rokshi, Juden Avas Weln Rokshi, Juden Avas Weln Rokshi!"

The man stopped in his tracks for a moment and screeched, then a pillar of fire came down upon him, then it changed to ice, then to lightning, then to a powerful wind, and finally all four elements at the same time came down and left the man in pieces barely anything, remaining.

Silence just recovering had seen the whole thing

Silence: " what the hell was that?"

Kren: " what was that Malice?"

_Malice: " it was under the text in a book from opal, it said " divinity and power, age and life come to form one"_

Kren: " you gave me a spell that you had no idea what it would do? Are you insane? It's thousands of years old it could've killed us "

Malice: " well.. uh yeah I thought it would help"

Kren: " MALICE!"

_Malice: " yeah"_

Kren: " don't stop reading those books I want a new charm every hunt"

_Malice: " easy"_


	9. Chapter 9 Unblooded

Chapter 9: Unblooded

Rogue was and always had been a very powerful man. He could destroy a country without a second to spare. But if there was one thing he could not stand, it was failure. Rogue watched as the people tore the the brothers five apart his only reaction wqas outrage. With a quick slash, rogue cut opeen the stomach of one of his guards.

Rogue: " what happened, do you know how much it cost me to get the disease over here form the east?"

Guard: " I… know sir, I'm sorry… sir"

Rogue: "you shouldn't apologize it should be them!" he pointed to the two remaining members of the Brethren five in shackles and chains kneeling in front of him

???: "we left you a long time ago, what you've done is brutal we may not stop you but they will"

Rogue ripped open the dead mans intestine and whipped it across his throat. Blood instantly poured and the man face paled. Rogue quickly picked up a small vial, but inside that vial was a spore that bred into a man in a matter of seconds, rogue shoved the spore into the wound. As the spore took control the wound healed a second later. The eyes glowed blood red and his skin paled to ghostly white, his teeth grew and his claws sharpened. He was dead now having no control to what he'd do, but victim to watch the sorrow he caused. He screeched and made a dive for rogue. He was taken away into another room.

Rogue: " you will join him shortly, but first tell me why you never stay together"

???: " because we aren't cowards, bloodless people who cheat in order to win, we will not bring each other down so that one of us will survive"

Rogue: you think it is cowardice to create a group bent on revenge, to overthrow a city, a country, a continent, the world to persuade people out of their own weakness to join me, is that cowardice?"

???: " you bet your dark, demonic ass you frickbag"

Rogue had had enough he went to the dead guard and picked up a long sharp knife

Rogue: " if I'm coward than that makes two of us", with a stealy happy look in his eye

He plunged the knife into the mans head and pulled out another vial of the spore and emptied its contents into his skull.

Silence: " where are we going?"

Eve: " to find the last two and this jungle is where they were last seen"

_Malice: " guys watch out I'm detecting an odd movement up ahead"_

They came to a very large, dark cave. As they looked around they saw a small fawn venture in for a drink.

Silence: " malice check your equipment I think…"

But at that moment while the fawn was sipping from a small puddle, a huge demonic beast swooped down picked it up then flew to the top of the cave.

Kren: " did you see that?"

Silence: " what was it?"

Just then, a small thud was heard and the fawn fell from the top of the cave onto the ground. They saw the dears organ had been ripped out and spit was dissolving its hide.

Eve: " what do we do"

_Malice: " go in, watch your back, and check your buddies"_

As they ventured into the cave deeper and deeper there fear subsided and gave way to anxiety

Kren: " maybe it left?"

They heard the sound of a huge crunch as they saw the beast rolling the boulder into the entrance

Eve: " NO"

They shot at it but it was too agile, dodging bullets and finally disappearing from sight

Kren: " we are so screwed, that thing blocked the doorway and now were in a pitch black cave while that thing watches us from the roof"

Eve: " I can see through it but barely so stay close"

A loud screech was heard and and the flutter of wings repeated as it lowered closer to them. Silences instinct told him it was coming and fired a hundred rounds into it, it only screeched and flew away. Just then the boulder rolled out of place and a huge mound of a monster climbed in quickly rolling back the stone.

Kren: " there's two of them"

Another screech followed by a deep hiss was heard and then a small sucking sound.

Silence: " it can climb"

As the winged creature swooped in for an attack everyone focused there weapons on it. It howled as bright green blood dropped from its chest, but the bullets shot at it it absorbed healing while flying up to the top

_Malice: " the wings shoot the wings" _

Meanwhile the large beast had positioned itself right on top of them

_Malice: " MOVE"_

The creature used its weight as its strength crushing the empty spaced where they used to be. As the bullets lit up the dark they could see this creature had no eyes, simply a mouth and a long nose used for sniffing around for prey

_Malice: " all three of you Rencaw, Senvent, Garus, Orewsi!"_

They recited the chant and the beast collapsed, pinned to the floor by ancient magic

Kren: " what was that?"

_Malice: " it says " turn ones strength into its own weakness" _

Then the other creature came down grabbing eve by surprise and knocking the gun out of her hand

Silence: " FIRE"

As his and krens guns pointed to the ceiling and pelted round after round with no succesion.

Kren: " silence!"

Silence: " hold on"

The beast slowed in its movements

Kren: " silence!!"

Silence: " hold on"

The beast turned slowly as it stopped in mid-air

Kren: " SILENCE"

The beast hissed and with one shot, from a deadly accurate silence through the monsters wing it dropped eve, but before it could recover, kren and Silence both pumped round after round into its wings until it fell, wings bloody and broken. It tried to get up but the wings were torn and legs broken it couldn't fly it saw through its heat vision a man pointing a gun at it

Silence: " bleed"

The beast screeched a final screech before silence shot it through the head, it collapsed to the ground dead. Meanwhile the other monster had broken free of the spells grasp and it roared. They turned to it it guns smoking and blades bloody. A smile crossed their face blood would be spilt that day


	10. Chapter 10: Bounty

Chapter 10: Bounty

The beast lashed around blindly trying to hit them, Silence pulled out a clip and popped it into his gun then shot aiming at the beasts heart while kren and Eve rushed the beast. Bullets deflected off its hide like rocks off a wall, Krens spells had virtually no effect at all, Fire, Ice, lightning all bounced off

Slience: " we can't beat it, we'll run out of ammo soon"

Eve: " Malice we need an exit, fast"

_Malice: "You're completely sealed in you're gonna have to make one"_

Kren: " I got it, hold on"

Silence: " cover him"

Bullets flied and swords broke as Kren charged his powers, aiming them at the wall where the huge stone had been rolled. Then, a brilliant beem of light shot out of his hands and vaporized the wall quickly, he and his allies left the cave where the beast was thrashing about, but as soon as it saw the light, it screached and lurched for the opening

Kren: " It's following us!"

Silence: " we can't let it get out of the cave, we have to block it"

Kren: " Aim for the huge boulder on top of the cave"

Just then, the beast lunged out of the cave roaring, the boulder dropped crushing the beast as blood showered everywhere

_Malice: " Jeez that was frickin close, you guys Ok?"_

Eve: " yeah, fine let's go collect the bounty"

The creature licked the skull clean blood hanging from it lips, it ravished the flavor, it and all the others around it jumping from wall to wall searching for prey. The original had left its cave to explore new hunting grounds and it had came upon a small village, it had feasted well that day as the screams of the people could be heard as more of his kind swept the area. The genocide took only a matter of minutes as the people were unarmed and ran slowly it tore them to pieces like they were paper. The creature finished the skull and threw it aside, it was hungry, it would always be hungry it looked off into the sunrise licking the blood off its lips, it then moved towards the dawning light, instinct told it the way to go, there would be more food tomorrow

Silence: " what the hell happened here" as they entered the town. Broken windows, doors ripped open and worse, bones and scratch marks were scattered everywhere

Eve: "malice this is where the bounty is right"

_Malice: " deffinettly but there's no sign of life at all"_

???: "they went that way…" a man said pointing towards the sun. they spun around, they saw a man cut in half, blood everywhere

Eve: " who did?"

???: " them… the demons… came in so fast… we … weren't ready"

Silence: " malice what happened to the last creature we were supposed to hunt down"

_Malice: " hold on I'll check, your not gonna believe this, that guy is right, the monster was seen heading east two hours ago"_

Silence: " we'd better get moving, that thing will wipe out a city in a matter of hours"

???: "please…"

Kren: " what?"

???: "kill me…"

they all nodded in agreement, Silence raised his gun and put it to the strangers head, even more slowly he pulled the trigger


End file.
